Eyes on me and eyes on you Part 2
by AgentRonnieC
Summary: Things with Monica and Guber heat up only for their passion to be discovered by a nosey faculty member


Eyes On Me and Eyes On you  
Part II   
Rated R/NC-17 for Sexual Content   
Warning: If you don't like Guber or the idea that Guber might be gettin some action then don't read this!   
  
The next day Scott sat in his office at lunch going over the papers that never seemed to end. Monica came in for her usual work to help file and sort through any junk mail. They had spent almost all night in her hotel room talking nothing happened for them to be ashamed of well except her falling asleep in his arms and him staying the night. She was wearing a baby tee and tight jean shorts. Summer was upon them and the school didn't have proper airconditioning so her attire was certainly not out of the ordinary. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing strappy platform sandles, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her beautiful legs. She got down on her knees to start some filing in the lower cabinet he turned to look at her and seeing her on her knees like that with a pen in her mouth was almost too much for him to handle. He adjusted his pants and went back too work. They weren't mad at each other, it was just the simple fact that they had to pretend like were so they could keep up appearences. She got up from her spot on the floor and turned to look at Scott, she smiled and quickly pushed her boobs up for the effect of more cleavage. She walked over to his desk and leaned over it to get the letter opener so she could start on the mail. Scott looked up from his work at her perfect, smooth, body leaning over his desk. Her ass was tight and her shorts accented every detail her shirt inched up and her boobs pressed against the surface of the desk as she strained to reach it from where she was. He couldn't take it anymore so he took his hand and slid it up the curve of her nice round butt and up over the smooth skin of her exposed back. She let out a soft groan and pulled away from his touch.   
"Lets not be naughty Scott..." She said with a teasingly sexy smile. He wanted to grab her and fuck her as hard as he could for being such a little tease he adjusted the bulge in his pants again and looked at her.   
"Am I the one who is being naughty or is it you Monica?" he said folding his hands over his pants so the bulge was less visible if some one were to walk into the room. She turned and sat down on the chair across from his desk and began to open the mail. He had completely forgotten about doing his work and was more concerned with the way her hands were moving as she opened each envelope. He got up from his spot to throw away some trash from his lunch and by doing that he had to walk behind her. On his way back to the desk he stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them expertly. She let her hands drop into her lap and rolled her neck as he did so and she let out a soft moan. After about five minutes of the missaging Monica got frustrated and stood up and pulled him into a hungry kiss, he didn't resist at all he pulled her into his body she was taller then him but that didn't seem to stop her from putting one of her legs up and around his waist. They were moaning and she was grinding against him getting quite a bit of stimulation. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder but continued her quest for an orgasm. He rested his hand on the small of her back to help her keep her balance, as she was grinding she nuzzled her face into his neck and started to kiss and lick at it. He groaned definately feeling his orgasm coming quite soon, she dug her finger nails into his arms but he didn't notice and if he did then he didn't seem to care.   
"Uh...uh...uh.." Her breath came out in little sounds because she was trying to keep quiet she knew that if she moaned everyone would be able to hear her and she didn't want them walking in during this. "Oh god...oh god...oh Mr.Guber..." He couldn't believe that she said Mr.Guber instead of Scott, it didn't bother him, in fact it turned him on even more. The realization dawned on him that he was getting a student off, an 18 year old who was soon to become a popstar and he was holding her thin convulsing body against his. He closed his eyes...  
"Oh God Mr.Guber I'm cumming I'm...I'm..." She looked up from the spot in his neck where her face was nuzzled to draw in more air, and then she saw her, "MS.COOK!"   
"Miss Cook?" Guber said breathing hard he let go of her and turned around. Ronnie was standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a not to happy look on her face. Monica didn't think she had seen anyones face turn as red as Gubers, she knew that half of it was from embaressment and the rest was simply anger at not being able to climax. Monica backed up towards the chair she knew she was going to be introuble but it was going to be Ronnie's word against Gubers and chances were he would be able to lie his way out of it.   
"I was choking and he was giving me the himliech manuver Ms.Cook." Her face was red but certainly not as red as Ronnie's. Ronnie was glaring at Guber thinking of how horrible a man would have to be to take advantage of a student like that.  
"Monica, why don't you go finish filing in the other room?" Guber said his voice was calm but she could tell her was mad as hell. Monica knew that by going in the storage room she would be able to hear every word of their conversation. She nodded and picked up a box of things and left the room with her head down.   
"What were you thinking?" Miss. Cook shouted as she slammed the files down onto the desk. Guber didn't know what he could tell her to make this situation look better. He began to wonder if she ever learned how to knock on a door before barging right into other people's affairs. "I'm going right to Harper about this and don't you DARE try to stop me." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm firmly but certainly not to a point where he was causing any pain.   
"That would not be a wise desicion Ms. Cook considering the fact that I have serveilence of you and Zac getting it on in the student lounge." He said picking up a small video tape from his desk. She clenched her teeth wondering if this would be big enough to over shadow anything she did, a man his age with a woman...no a girl...a student even, how could that possibly get her in more trouble then him?   
"So...who cares what you did was a lot worse." She snapped trying to pull her arm away from him, he held on tighter and she was no match for his strength.   
"I wasn't thinking about going to the bored...I was thinking of getting this broadcasted on the student news and you know they would be more then happy to show it. That would be a lot more detrimental to your position then just going to Harper." He smiled he was a lot more crafty then he made himself out to be and Ronnie knew she was now caught in his trap.  
"How do I even know that is the tape that has me and him on it?"   
"Do the words, 'Spank me I've been a bad bad girl' mean anything to you Ms. Cook?" Her lip trembled in anger she turned towards the door to take her leave but his grip held strong. "You think about it...If you go to Harper I broadcast the tape If you don't and Monica graduates in a week with out incident you can have the tape back...Deal?"   
Ronnie stared him in the eye, she didn't know what to say or think...this was definately going to be a hard choice to make... 


End file.
